Devin
Devin is a ruthless dragon slayer and the most prominent antagonist of the Dragons in Our Midst series. He reappears briefly in the last two books of Oracles of Fire as an accomplice of Morgan le Fay's. He and Bonnie/Billy have been fighting since Billy stepped into his office at school. Background During the sixth century, Devin was a knight in King Arthur's service. Looking at the traitorous destruction caused by Goliath, he narrow-mindedly believed all dragons to be hopelessly evil. He cultivated a ravenous hatred of all dragons, and became notes as one of the most ruthless and successful dragon slayers, together with his squire, Palin. At some point, Morgan sought him out, and he entered her service after hearing that her plans for power included slaughtering all dragons. Shortly after the transformation at Bald Top, Devin and some other knights staged a coup and attacked the throne room. However, Merlin was ready, and transluminated Devin's knights and himself with Excalibur. Devin walked into the room after Merlin was gone and stole Excalibur, the Candlestone and Merlin's Diary, wounding Jared in the process. With the combination of Excalibur, the candlestone, and dragon blood, Devin and Palin lived for centuries, hunting down all the dragons and their offspring. (Billy and Bonnie Bannister) Raising Dragons Eventually, he found information that Billy Bannister, Jared's son, attended Castlewood Middle School. He gained the position of principal there and took on the name Whittier. After finding out about Bonnie Silver's wings, he and an accomplice approached her, with the intent of revealing her wings and likely killing her. However, Billy stopped them, and both Billy and Bonnie escaped. Devin then sneaked onto the Bannister's plane with the help of Jerry, an airport worker, and shot Jared before parachuting out of the plane with Bonnie. Later, he attacked Clefspeare, and Bonnie used Excalibur to transluminate Devin, and he was drawn into the candlestone, and ends up in Hell. The Candlestone Within the candlestone, Devin interfered with the stone's healing properties, forcing Dr. Conner and Ashley to attempt to free him. Eventually, after sending both Billy and Bonnie into the candlestone, Devin was freed along with all of his former conspirators. However, the half-destroyed regeneration equipment failed due to Billy striking the dome and the candlestone with Excalibur, and Devin became an elecrified monster. After a fierce battle, Devin was transluminated again, and this time killed, his transluminated body dispersing into the air. Circles Of Seven As part of Morgan's foul plans, Morgan freed Devin from Hell and he possessed the body of Clefspeare. In the seventh circle of Hades, Devin tried to entice Billy into complying with Morgan's plot. After Billy opened the pit of candlestones, freeing the Watchers, Devin accompanied Morgan and the Watchers to Earth, where he was engaged in combat with Hartanna and the revived dragons from the seventh circle. (In the next book or something like that) Billy and Walter joined the battle a short time later, and together, they fought Devin. Devin, having learned to be wary of Excalibur's power, had coated his scales with rust to circumvent the beam. However, the rust coating was washed off in the spring near their battlefield, and Billy again transluminated Devin, trapping him in another candlestone. Tears Of A Dragon Morgan, having taken Shelly Foley as her hostiam, coerced Carl Foley into giving her the candlestone containing Devin. After stealing it from him, Morgan captured Ashley and forced her to rebuild the restoration machine. Ashley did so, and Devin was freed, still in Clefspeare's body. Leading the Watchers into combat, Devin again ended up fighting Billy. Billy stabbed Devin in the belly with Excalibur, then activated the beam. This purged Devin's soul from Clefspeare's body, allowing Clefspeare to regain it. Devin's transluminated body was again absorbed by the candlestone, before Billy split the stone and sent Devin's soul back to Hell. The Last Of The Nephilim and The Bones Of Makaidos Sometime around the time that Mardon's plan to bring together Heaven and Earth failed, Devin was put into a red companion that accompanied Mardon. From here, Devin complied with Arramos' plans, and was eventually brought back to life by an plant in the rebirthing garden. From there, he joined in the Battle of Second Eden, killing several dragons, including Yellinia. Finally, his invincible shield (which he had erected using Shiloh's blood) was rendered useless by the Oracle's curse when Devin killed Acacia, who sacrificed herself to save Billy. It ends in Billy and Bonnie finally getting married by Prof. So God bless you all! PEACE Movie In a low bugdet film of Raising Dragons by Christian Friends productions Devin is played by Alec Morrisette. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Knights Category:Bad People Category:Humans